


What Happens In Vegas....

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2012 NHL Awards, M/M, NHL Awards, Off-Season, Phoenix Coyotes, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pre-award show fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas....

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the NHL Awards show in Vegas, and I pretend that the Phoenix Coyotes are your 2012 Stanley Cup Champions.

Mike walked out of the bathroom of his Vegas hotel room, fully dressed in his suit. He stopped short in front of the bed and spread his arms out, doing a little mock modeling for the man that was sitting on the bed.

"Well? How do I look?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows at Ryan and waiting for his answer. Ryan got up off the bed and stood in front of Mike.

"You know that the playoffs are over now, and that you can shave that neck beard thing you got going on..." Ryan laughed and Mike shot him a stern look, but deep down Ryan knew that Mike found it as funny as he did. "I'm kidding. You look great, Mr. Stanley Cup Champion and Conn Smythe Winner. But your missing something..." 

Mike held out a blue silk tie, and Ryan grabbed it from him, letting the soft fabric slide between his fingers. "I was just about to ask you to help me tie it, actually."

Ryan looped the tie around Mike's neck, using the free ends to pull Mike closer to him. He then started laying kisses on Mike's neck before moving to the corners of his mouth. While Mike wanted nothing more than to stay here all night, wrapped in Ryan's arms, he knew that they both had somewhere else they needed to be. He closed his eyes to soak up the feeling of Ryan's lips on his skin, relishing in the last bits of the sensation before breaking the silence. "We have to get to the Awards Ceremony..."

Ryan pulled back slightly and resumed his original plan of shaping the blue silk into a tie. "I don't know how your ties got tied without me around..."

He let his sentence hang in the air for a second before putting his hand up to make the "stop" motion and laughing. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Mike smiled and leaned foward to plant a kiss on Ryan's lips.

"I've been doing it myself."

Ryan looked Mike in the eyes, his thoughts briefly flicked to how much he loved those eyes, and let a sideways smirk cross his face.

"All those years of me tying your ties for you, and this whole time...you knew how to do it yourself?"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Ryan laughed at Mike's statement, and Mike watched as his smile slowly disappeared and his eyes fell to the floor. He knew Ryan well enough to know that if he wasn't laughing, then something was wrong. Mike trailed his fingers along his jawline and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

A small smile played across Ryan's face, but vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I always thought we'd be doing this together. Winning it together."

Mike pulled Ryan towards him, burrowing his face in his hair, and they stood there for a few minutes, letting the silence speak as a testament to the longing they sometimes felt at each other's absence. Ryan broke the embrace and started toying with the loose ends of Mike's tie, looking up to meet his eyes.

"It's ok, though. I got something better than any trophy."


End file.
